The present invention relates to a wire winding box, and especially to a current surge absorbing wire winding box, in using to a notebook computer or various communication electronic devices, so that the communication wire can be retained in a preferred length, while the wire winding box is not used, the communication wire can be wound automatically so that the hardware and software of the communication electronic devices is protected not to be damaged by surge absorption wave.
Nowadays, despite of computers, modems, telephones, facsimile, or various communication electronic devices are necessary to use proper communication wires for electrical connection. However, too long wire will cause the wire to be wound in proper, thus, various wire winding boxes are developed. The basic structure of these wire winding boxes includes a housing, one or two rotary disks, one or two spiral springs and one or two communication wires. For example, the prior art wire winding box is pivotally installed with a rotary disk. The rotary disk is controlled by a spiral spring, and moreover, a communication wire can wind around the rotary disk. Therefore, one end of the communication plug of the communication wire is inserted into the related communication devices, while the communication plug at another end is inserted into a predetermined communication plug for providing a path for loading or unloading information.
However, the notebook computers and other communication electronic devices have many compact and expensive electronic parts. Moreover, often many important data are stored in the devices, it is very important for the stability of the current supply and voltage supply. An over large or over small voltage and current will cause the data in the software is damaged or lose, or cause the hardware to be destroyed. Especially, when the communication wire is beat by thunderbolt or some abnormal electric factor so that a surge of current or voltage occurs, it will induce the software or hardware of the notebook computer or other communication electronic devices to be destroyed. Therefore, it is eagerly to have a novel wire winding box having the function of current surge absorbing to prevent the above said problem.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a current surge absorbing wire winding box. Once a transient surge impact occurs by thunderbolt or other abnormal electric power to generate a high voltage or a large current. Then, the surge absorption element will function to absorb the power sufficient. Therefore, the loop coil still retains in the original low voltage and low current. Thereby, the damages of the software and hardware of notebook computers or various compact and expensive communication electronic devices are avoided. In the present invention, a special surge absorption device is installed within the wire winding box, which is electrically connected in parallel to each pair of conductive wire in the communication wire. Thus, hen using the wire winding box, if the user is impact by thunderbolt or other abnormal electricity, the surge impact can be absorbed immediately. Thus, the software and hardware of the communication electronic devices are avoided to be damaged.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.